


Jupiter Background Information

by KitLaBelle



Series: The Arc of Jupiter [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, Glossary, Spoilers, Systems, The Oath, movie quotes, ships, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitLaBelle/pseuds/KitLaBelle
Summary: A catalog of information for the Arc of Jupiter collection.





	1. Code Conduct Guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea who the original artists of the bees are... If you do please let me know.

****

**The Oath**

If I face difficulties?  
_Let my skills be yours._  
If all seems lost?  
_Let my honor be yours._  
If death should threaten?  
_Let my life be yours._  
If you fail to protect me?  
_Let my souls be yours._  
Then I am yours.

* * *

**Important Movie Quotes to Remember**

_“So sorry, I just don’t understand what you mean when you say ‘claim your title’.”_

_“Well, it’s common for anyone in the ‘verse to leave a trust for any potential recurrences. My mother wrote her future self into her will; right now Balem owns the title to Earth but once you claim it the Earth will belong to you.”_

_“How can one person own the Earth?”_

_“It’s just a planet, Jupiter. In this world people own things far more valuable. You cannot know right now what your life will be like when you’re off on worlds beyond your imagining. When you can choose to remain young and beautiful, or when you can have the power to change the lives of your family for the better. All you have to do is close your eyes.”_

 

_“In your world, people are used to fighting for resources like oil and minerals and land. But when you have access to the vastness of space, you realize, there’s only one resource worth fighting over – even killing for. More time. Time is the single most precious commodity in the universe.”_

* * *

 

**Glossary**

  * Abrasax \- Dynastic House that has ruled the Conclave for the last billion years since before the Great Expansion.
  * Aegis \- Police force under the direction of the Nakshatra.
  * Binding Contract \- There are two types of binding contracts; those for the purpose of combining business which is self explanatory, and those for combing genes for children. Contracting genetically desirably partners for the purpose of offspring is not unheard of but not common outside Entitled ranks. After-contracts occur much more frequently as most would rather enter into a contract for living-fees during the pregnancy, for the nursing months afterwards, and a gene-compensation bonus determined by both parties’ gene-standing than end a pregnancy.
  * Blanking \- A term describing the memory-erasing effect the Keepers can force upon their charges. The effect is only for short-term memory loss, as anything greater than a few days can result in permanent brain damage.
  * C/Credit/Currant \- Imperial coin; 1C is the minimum wage for a basic day’s work, equal to about about 50 US dollars.
  * Citizenship \- Given to every human naturally born, it must be earned by those considered sub-human; splices or secondary humans. After the original contract is paid off, a splice or secondary human can either retire, or continue service in order to obtain citizenship. This goes for those in any station, Legion, Aegis, public service, or private. Most opt to continue service as that’s all they’ve ever known as citizenship is given after only a term of service which is about seven years.
  * Commonwealth Ministry - And elected body consisting of 2560 members called Ministers, and led by a Prime minister who is appointed by the Emperor, supported by the Commonwealth, and can only be impeached by a majority vote of no confidence. Ministers are elected by constituencies and hold these positions until the Commonwealth dissolves at the end of a 7 year term. All legislation must be passed by the Commonwealth to become law and it controls taxation and the supply of money to the government. There are also mechanisms that allow members of the Commonwealth to bring to the attention of the Imperium particular issues affecting their constituents.
  * Com-plant - Communication Implant, a nano visual audible communication device implanted behind the ear that acts as memory backup.
  * The Dead Lands - A prison-planet where only the worst of the wrong-doers are sent, those that have infringed upon basic life-rights. There are no guards, no police, no one to treat the prisoners fairly or make sure they treat each other that way, and almost no one gets off planet once sent down.
  * Debt-Contract - A contract between Liege-lord and vassal that goes for any and all debt, including those from wrong-doers.
  * Dynasty - A Noble House or Houses that have risen in wealth and power enough to own/control more than one planet.
  * Gene-standing - A sliding scale based on beauty and appeal, intelligence, skill-set, life expectancy, health, wealth and, in the case of splices, their splice breed and desirability, genomgineered skill set, rarity and difficulty of the splice, and reputation of the splicer. The higher your number, the higher your compensation for any kind of binding or marriage contract.
  * Genomgineering - The science of mapping and encoding the genome to create splices and secondary humans to certain exacting specifications.
  * The Great Expansion - A period of exploration and prosperity lasting 14 millennia that followed the end of the clone plague over 66 million years ago.
  * House - A family of some prominence and power within the Imperium.
  * Imperium - A Dynasty that has proven itself to be both the wealthiest and/or the most powerful of all the Dynasties in the Nakshatra. Imperial Assent of the Emperor is required for all Bills to become law. The Imperium also has executive powers which do not depend on the consent of the Commonwealth or the Nakshatra, among them the ability to make treaties, declare war, award honors, and appoint officers and civil servants. The Imperium also chooses the Prime Minister from the Commonwealth, who then forms a government from the Ministry.
  * Juice - A byproduct of the creation of Regen-X. In its purest form it can correct genetic defects, regrow limbs and organs, heal wounds and scar tissue. Milder forms are utilized as a spray and used to heal surface wounds.
  * Keepers - A race of Sub-sapiens that enjoy caretaking and ‘populace husbandry.’ They can change their likeness into any guise to blend in, or render themselves completely invisible. They’re tasked with keeping planetary ignorance of seeded worlds and repairing any ‘off-world’ damage.
  * Legion - Military force separate from both the Imperium and the Nakshatra, they are the militant arm of the Commonwealth and enforce peace throughout the galaxy, often working within the Aegis as an extension of their authority.
  * Majordomo - A person who speaks, make arrangements, or takes charge for another. Typically refers to the highest person of a household’s staff, who acts on behalf of the owner of a large or significant residence.
  * Marriage Contract - Marriage contracts are broken into three different types. The first is a marriage of convenience and is often stipulated for a limited period usually being two to five years. Like a business contract, meant for sharing assets and building upon each other’s strengths without the hassle of being beholden to shareholders or business partners. After the contract is fulfilled, the assets gained during the term are split according to pre-laid plans and both parties are free to go their separate ways. Very common throughout the lower and middle classes. The second is a marriage of standing and is more like a merger, with both parties giving a portion of themselves or their assets to make a new whole. This is more often used by the minor house on a single planet to gain enough power or leverage to become a noble house. The third type of marriage contract is completely binding and permanent, and rarely ever entered into. It requires nothing more than vows without dispute and a seal worn on the third finger like a signet and permanently light-configured into the DNA, and it renders those that enter into it under the complete control of the other. The only way out of it is through death or if both parties agree to an Annulment before the marriage is consummated. Divorce does not exist though some people do enter a kind of limited Separation, in which they can go about their own lives without their actions affecting their spouse. And people can enter into more than one marriage contract at the same time, as long as the affected parties agree to it. The permanent marriage is usually considered only feasible if both parties have gone through one or both of the other kind of contracts, often more than once, and found each other agreeable enough not to live without. This last contract is rarely ever entered into first.
  * Nakshatra - A bicameral assembly of Noble Houses and the senior elect from the Guilds and Ministry, which, together, act as Council and offer a balance of power to the Imperium. All bills are debated and voted upon in Nakshatra, and they can hold the Commonwealth and the Imperium accountable. They are the highest court in the Empire and their decisions are enacted into law.
  * Noble House - A family or families that control/own an entire primary planet.
  * Pre-debt - The cost of creating a splice or secondary human.
  * Original Contract - Determined by gene-standing which averages about 8,000 C’s, plus the price of training which can be anything from four to forty thousand credits, depending on the field and the level of training. Most training averages about sixteen to twenty thousand Cs, which is another twenty to thirty years of work just to pay off their pre-debt. It’s why most splices prefer their contracts being bought for the Legion. Because of the danger inherent in that kind of work, most splice contracts are paid off within three to five years.
  * Recode - An act of taking Regen-X to restore the body to prime age and health.
  * Regen-X - A serum derived from living humans that can heal, prolong life and restore youth without coroding the genes. There are three grades of Regen-X: Regular; used for basic medical treatment at 45k C’s. Plus grade; used for emergencies and recode for those who can afford it at 3x Reg. Premium; exclusively for the Entitled and the Royals. Plus grade goes for about three times that. It takes five canisters of Regular – minimum – for a recode and only two of Plus. Premium Abrasax Regen-X can go for ten times that because it only takes one canister for a recode.
  * Sapieoméros/méros - Animals spliced with human DNA to make them more intelligent. Often used as pets or in the military, Lycaoméros are the most common.
  * Secondary Human - A genomgineered human, designed for a specific purpose, usually servitude of some sort, with a specific aptitude. They are considered sub-human and can only earn citizenship once the price of their original contract has been paid off.
  * Service Contract - A service contract and can be entered into by any free person for one of two reasons; to gain citizenship or for living fees, which start at 1C, or its equivalent, and go up depending on the service rendered.
  * Shadows - A mercenary subset of Keepers who nonetheless work for those that own the planet they’re charged with watching.
  * Skyjackers - An elite strike force within the Legion.
  * Splice - Genomgineered-humans, their DNA is mixed with any number of other creatures in an effort to promote useful breeds of sub-humans with specific skill-sets denoted by their genes. Prominent examples include the elephant, lion, Bengal tiger, gray wolf, leopard, Przewalski’s horse, California condor, bald eagle, black bear, harp seal, great white shark, European bison, cheetah, orca, polar bear, and bottlenose dolphin. They are considered sub-human and can only earn citizenship once the price of their original contract has been paid off.
  * Splicing Guild - Matriarchal genetic manipulators who traffic in biological products and are responsible for conceiving the Regen-X program ruled by the Clade and led by a Mistress.
  * Steward - An official in a large household that supervises, arranges and keeps order of large, public events.
  * Tersies - A human from an uneducated ‘backward’ planet, usually of stock for Recode.
  * Veritas - A wing of the Aegis charged with finding the truth in matters of crime between the Houses and throughout the Galaxy.
  * Wrong-doers - People who have broken the laws and are barred from gaining citizenship. Minor infractions are weighed in court and an amount to be repaid is determined and put into debt-contract. Major infractions depend on the crimeMost simply get a higher debt-contract. Occasionally, there are those who get ‘Service for Life’ contracts when their infraction costs more than it would take a single life to earn back. Only the crimes that infringe upon basic life-rights that get a body sent to the Dead Lands.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any words or ideas that you are still confused on, please drop me a comment and I hope to help alleviate that confusion.


	2. Royal Ways and Means Commission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea who the original artists of the bees are... If someone does, please let me know.

****

**Systems**

Sol System – _Inherited from Balem_  
     o Seeded planet; Sol III Earth: 7.8bil pop.  
     o Sol V Jupiter’s Moon iv, Callisto; alcazar Tejhal  
     o Regen-X factory on Sol V Jupiter (now defunct)  
     o Waystations  
          • Asteroid Belt Station for Aegis  
          • Mars Canyon Supply Station for Legion

Este System – _Inherited from Kalique_  
     o Este III, Kataprásino, farming world: 64.8mil pop.  
          • Dynasty: Abrasax  
          • Noble House: Agula  
              • Este III, Moon i, Afródis; alcazar Minot  
     o Este IV, Sidírou Ýfalo, homeworld: 6.2bil pop.  
          • Dynasty: Abrasax  
          • Noble House: Anular  
          • Houses: Lix, Angrax, Fajad, Puñal, Labareda,  
               • Regen-X factory on Este IV’s Moon ii, Siderénia Pýli  
               • Shipyard Este IV Moon iii, Siderénia Géfyra  
     o Seeded planet; Este VII, Gi: 3.5bil pop.

Canaculum System, pair of stars with a string of six planets, called the Pearls of Canacula, numbering II – VII that reside within the green belt allowing for life. That the planets are so close to each other, they often have reciprocal, gravity-locked orbits so as not to impact upon each other’s gravitational pull.  
     o Canaculum I, Phanote  
     o The Pearls of Canacula  
          • Canaculum II, Raveni  
               • Moon i  
          • Canaculum III, Ardentis, asylum world – gifted by Kalique  
          • Canaculum IV, Ores; home of humanity: 21.4bil pop.  
               • Aftí, Seat of the Nakshatra: 13.3bil pop.  
                    o Station Rings, Hall of Titles, Seat of the Commonwealth: 117.1mil pop.  
               • Máti, Seat of Imperium: 45.8mil pop.  
          • Canaculum V, Dokímas, Dead Lands, prison planet: pop. Unknown  
               • Adís, Guard Station: 350,000 pop.  
          • Canaculum VI  
               • Moon i  
               • Moon ii  
               • Moon iii  
          • Canaculum VII  
               • Moon i  
               • Moon ii  
     o Canaculum VIII, Kestrine, a blue gas giant with a string of moons used as staging areas for the Legion with their largest moon, Chaon, being their home base.  
          • Epiri, the Legion ship yard  
          • Moon ii  
          • Chaon, location of the Legion Home Base, The Hall of Heroes  
     o The Thyamis Belt: an asteroid belt used for training purposes by the pilots from both Chaon and  
          • Station i  
          • Station ii  
          • Station iii  
     o Canaculum IX, Thesprotis, the largest gas giant in the system  
          • Moon i  
          • Moon ii  
          • Moon iii  
          • Moon iv  
          • Moon v  
          • Moon vi  
          • Moon vii

Lune System – _Inherited from Titus_  
     o Lune II, Carburant; fuel  
     o Lune IV, Bois; wood  
     o Lune VII, Moon iii, Acier; steel

Diaride System  
     o Diaride VII, homeworld of Keepers

Caliper System  
     o Caliper III, The Well of Tears, home world of the Splicing Guild  
          • Caliper III, Moon ii, The Crèche

Caelo System, Seat of House Abrasax  
     o Caelo II, a blue gas giant called Neda  
          • Moon iv, Aglaia, Titus’ alcazar  
               • The Ice Rings of Neda  
          • Moon viii, Euphrosyne: 2.3bil pop.  
               • Dynasty: Abrasax  
               • Houses: Gale, Night, Fable, Ward  
          • Moon ix, Talia, market: 17.9mil pop.  
     o Ophion, an asteroid belt.  
     o Caelo III, a green gas giant called Lymax  
          • Ring station called Karis  
          • Moon ii, Cerise, Kalique’s alcazar  
     o Caelo IV, Cleta, Homeworld of House Abrasax: 5.8bil pop.  
               • Dynasty: Abrasax  
               • Noble Houses: Yon, Aceling  
               • Houses: Ason, Azure, Holan, Kress, Mith, Vyne  
          • Moon i, Phaenna, Balem’s alcazar, inherited by his daughter Cherim

* * *

 

**Ships**

  * Ship - Type (by size) - _Description_. Example.
  * Zero - Single-person attack ship, hunter class. _Designed for strike speed, firepower, and maneuverability, has low shielding, high deflection and absolute zero radar detection and camouflage._
  * Blade - 1-2 person attack ship, interceptor class. -  _Designed for speed, firepower and maneuverability, has medium shielding, high deflection and camouflage._
  * Spear - Two person attack ship, cavalry class. - _Designed for speed, heavy firepower and maneuverability, has high shielding and deflection, light armor, and camouflage._
  * Comet - A 3-8 crewed, medium range combat craft, strategic bomber class. -  _Designed to attack planet and space by dropping, firing, or launching heavy ordinance deep in enemy territory. Designed for speed and firepower, it has high shielding, armor and deflection with camouflage._
  * Storm - A 3-8 crewed, long rang combat craft, heavy bomber class. -  _Designed to attack planet and splice by dropping, firing, or launching heavy ordinance deep in heavy territory. Designed for speed and firepower, it has heavy shielding, medium armor and deflection with camouflage._
  * Flare - A 3-8 crewed, long range combat craft, interdictor class. - _Designed to delay, disrupt or destroy enemy forces or supplies en route. Designed for speed, stealth and firepower, it has heavy deflection, with moderate shielding and armor with camouflage._
  * Skiff - Small, long distance transport, less than 10 meters in length, seating 2-4 passengers. - _Designed for speed between planets, it has minimal firepower and shielding and almost no armor._
  * Cutter - Small, luxury transport less than 15 meters, seating 4-8 passengers. -  _Designed for speed and safety, it has no firepower and relatively high shielding and camouflage._ Triakis  & Scyllium.
  * Tug - A small, very powerful ship between 12-20 meters crewed by 5-12. - _Designed for maneuverability and powerful for their size, the tugs are designed to move much larger ships in crowded docks or tow ships that have been damaged somehow._
  * Schooner - Basic short distance transport, ranging from 15-80 meters in length, with up to 45-80 passengers capacity. - _Designed for speed and agility, it is moderately shielded with moderate firepower, camouflage._  Armored Keeper’s transport.
  * Bracera - Small, merchant vessel, ranging in 3-15 tons of cargo and crewed by a min of 3. -  _Designed for speed and endurance between planets within a system, it is moderately shielded with little to no firepower._ Merchant Vessel.
  * Caravel - Medium-sized transport, ranging from 20-60 meters in length and has room for 20 passengers and crew. -  _Designed more for speed than capacity, it is only moderately shielded with light firepower, it can accommodate between 6-18 solar-sails._  Cygnus & Tyto.
  * Brigantine - Medium sized military transport between 120-480 tons and has room for 40-80 passengers and crew. - _Designed more for capacity than speed, it is heavily shielded and moderately armored with medium firepower._  Military Transport.
  * Yacht - A luxury personnel vessel, ranging 80-120 meters in length, and has room for 15 crew and 35 passengers. - _Designed for speed and safety, it has only light firepower and relatively high shielding and armor and can accommodate 12-30 solar-sails and up to_   _15-50._  Cuculidae.
  * Clipper - A small vessel between 200-800 tons and can be operated by a min of 5 crew. -  _Designed more for speed than capacity, it is only lightly shielded with light firepower and can accommodate 15-50 solar sails_. Merchant Vessel.
  * Superyacht - Luxury personnel vessel, ranging in 100-200 meters in length and has room for 20 crew and 50 passengers. - _Designed for speed and safety, it has medium firepower and relatively high shielding and armor and can accommodate 15-35 solar-sails_. Luxury Transport.
  * Corvette - A small warship between 300-1000 tons, traditionally the smallest type of vessel given to a rank of ‘captain’. - _Designed for speed and attack, it is only moderately shielded with heavy firepower, and can attach under almost any other type of long-range carrier vessel for transport_. Warship Remora.
  * Frigate - A small warship between 500-2000 tons, traditionally a ‘fleet escort’ they are designed to protect larger military vessels and merchant ship. - _Designed for attack and protection, they are heavily armored with extreme firepower. They are also the smallest vessel with hyper-port capabilities and able to dock with any other sized ship_. Escort Warship.
  * Megayacht - Luxury personnel vessel, ranging in 150-300 meters in length and has room for 23 crew and 50-60 passengers. - _Designed for speed and safety, it has moderate firepower and relatively high shielding and armor. It can accommodate solar-sails or fuel-burning engines, and is the smallest luxury ship with hyper-port capabilities_. Luxury Transport Architeuthis.
  * Barque - A medium vessel between 2,000-8,000 tons and can be operated by a min 15 crew. - _Designed more for capacity and ease of handling than speed, it is only moderately shielded and lightly armored with mild firepower and can accommodate 20-30 solar-sails_. Merchant Vessel.
  * Cruiser - A medium sized warship between 5,000-10,000 tons designed for independent scouting, raiding, or commerce protection. - _Designed for speed and attack, they are moderately armored with heavy firepower and hyper-port capabilities, with 2 Cutters_. Warship Isurus.
  * Star Liner - Large passenger ships with a capacity of 5,000-8,000 passengers and 2,000-3,000 crew designed to transport people from one dock to another along regular, long-distance routes according to a schedule. - _Designed for speed and comfort, they are moderately shielded, lightly armored, and can carry cargo or mail_. Luxury Passenger Transport.
  * Refined - A large product tanker. - _Designed to move much smaller quantities 10,000-45,000 tons of refined Regen-X from the factories to their markets_. Merchant Tanker.
  * Destroyer - A medium sized, fast maneuverable, long-endurance warship designed to escort larger ships in a fleet. - _Designed for attack and protection, they are heavily armored with heavy firepower and hyper-port capabilities. They are also able to carry up to 6 Zeros to be deployed, and 2 Cutters and 4 Skiffs_. Warship Leucas.
  * Royalyacht - Luxury personnel vessel, ranging in 200-500 meters in length and has room for 30 crew and 60-80 passengers. - _Designed for speed and safety, it has moderate firepower and relatively high shielding and armor with hyper-port capabilities_. Luxury Transport Flagship Balem  & Titus’s ships.
  * Crude - A very large product tanker. - _Designed to move 80,000-550,000 tons of unrefined Regen-X from the Harvester to the factory where it will be refined_. Merchant Tanker.
  * Dreadnought - A large, armored warship with a main battery consisting of heavy caliber guns. - _Designed solely for attack, it has moderate shielding, light armor, and extreme firepower, able to carry up to 12 fighters, 8 Blades, 4 Skiffs and 2 Cutters._ Warship.
  * Harvester - A large, specifically curved platform hull, designed for planetary resource gathering, crewed by 50-80 with a capacity of 80,000-120,000 m3 storage. - _Designed solely for collection, it is heavily shielded, lightly armored and equipped with 30-50 broad range tractor-beams_. Merchant Flagship.
  * Planetary Assault Ship - A large carrier warship employed to land and support forces over enemy space. - _Designed to house 30-50 fighters, 3-5 transports and carry 1-2 Corvettes, it has only moderate shielding and armor with only light firepower_. Warship.
  * Container - A large container vessel designed to carry between 195,000-780,000 m3 of cargo in containers and bulk cargo. - _Designed for speed it is moderately armored and shielded and usually escorted in order to prevent pirating_. Merchant Freight Transport.
  * Carrier - A large carrier warship that serves as a moveable space station, equipped with facilities for carrying, arming, deploying and recovering fighters, transports and small warships. -  _Typically the capitol ship of a fleet, it houses 40-90 fighters, 5-10 bombers, 4-6 transports, can carry 2-4 Corvettes, and has only moderate shielding with light armor and firepower_. Flagship.
  * Supercarrier - A very large carrier warship that serves as a moveable space station, equipped with facilities for carry, arming, deploying and recovering fighters, transports and small warships. - _Typically the capitol ship of a fleet, it houses 80-150 fighters, 15-30 bombers, 6-8 transports, and can carry 6-8 Corvettes along its lower hull, it has only moderate shielding, and light armor and firepower_. Flagship.



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the planet and moons don't have names because I haven't thought about them beyond creating the universe down to how many objects orbit which stars. If the stary draws me there, then I can guarantee that I'll flesh out those stories. Until then...(shrug).
> 
> Of the ships... I actually have a lot more detailed information on each kind of ship; like size and dimensions and who pilots what, but I hope this helps with any of the confusion. They're listed basically by size and type, smallest to largest and so on.
> 
> If you have any questions, please drop me a comment and I hope I can flesh out any info you need.


End file.
